Last Year, First Love
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: It is Junior and Matt's last year of high school. They know that they own the school, and abuse the privilage of getting the most girls. But when Junior dicovers the new girl, he falls in love, and can't get out.
1. Preview

Hey everyone, it's me agina with another story. This one just hit me, so I am going to write about it. And yes, I am going to continue with the other million stories I am writing, just not at the moment. But here is the next one.

**_Last Year, First Love_**

**__**

Okay, so the name isn't that great. But hopefully the stroy will be. Want the summary???

It is Junior and Matt's senior year of high school. They know that they will own the school this year. Get the girls, and eveything else. But when a new girl comes, Junior might have to give up that spot. He falls in love and can't get out.

Okay, so there you go. I'll post the first chapter, in like an hour!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"This year is gonna rock man," Junior Davis told his best friend Matt Ritter on the first day of school their senior year. They did there normal handshake before sitting down at the table in the lnch room waiting for the bell to ring.

"You got your eye on any girl yet?" Matt asked.

"Maybe the little one right there. Hey Kristen," Junior called waving. She smiled and waved back. Junior was the hottest and most poular guy in school, captain of the football, basketball and wrestling team. And Matt was right there with him. "What about you man?" Junior said turning back to him.

"I don't know. I hear we got a new girl coming. She just moved here. Suppose to be getting a job at some horse farm," Matt told him.

"She cute?" he asked.

"I don't know. But the only two frams around here hiring is Raintree and Davis. So she will beat at one of our places."

"Great," said Junior giving a little smirk.

The two chatted about football and girls until the bell rang to go to homeroom.

"I'll see you after school," Matt called to him before walking off wiht some blonde girl.

_In Junior's Homeroom_

"Hey baby," Junior said to his girlfriend, Michelle.

"Hey stud," se said back when Junior put his arms around her back and kissed her on the neck, then the mouth.

"Mmm," I could really get use to this," Michelle said with her blue eyes shining. Her blonde hair falling back straight behind her back.

"Me too," he said kissing her again.

"Ahem," they heard a deep voice say behind them.

"Mr. Bradford, Hey," Junior said holding out his hand for the older man to shake.

"Nice try Davis. Maybe you should show that much passion at a football game," he said walking off.

"We haven't lost a game in three years straight. And I have been quarterback three years straight," Junior sad smirking at his football coach.

"I'm very aware of how many yars you have been star quarterback. But take your seat. We need to get started," Mr. Bradford said.

Junior took a seat and Mr. Bradford called roll. Half-way through a girl walked into the room. She was wearing jeans, a brown t-shirt and brown converses. She had long layed brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Junior stared at her as she walked through the room. She was stunning. Junior normally would go for the preppy popular girls. But sh ehad some sorta bad girl look to her. She was really small. Junior's eyes were just glued to her.

"Hi, I'm Kristine Furillo. I'm new here," she said. _So she's the new girl_ Junior thought to himself. _I could get use to seeing her everyday._

A/N-Okay, it' short, but I just wanted to get Kris into teh story so it could progress rather quickly. Please review though.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"The new girl is in my 5th and 6th period," Matt said to Junior that afternoon while thety were standing by there cars. Matt had a red Chevy extended cab, and Junior had a black porshe.

"Man she is hottie. She's in my homeroom, 1st, 3rd and 4th period. I love that Davison is small!" Junior said leaning his weight up against the black sports car.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about seeing if she wants to double with us on Friday," matt said.

"With me you and Michelle?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anyone. Plus, I was hearing her say something about Raintree. So I get to see her everyday!" Matt said poking Junior.

"I'm thinking about ending it with Chelle," Junior said staring out into space.

"What? Why?" Matt asked giving his best friend a confused look.

"I don't know. All we do is make out. There ain't no fun in that anymore. And that's as far as she'll let me take it," Junior said still staring into space.

"Well, look I got to get home and help our new stable hand. Wanna come?" Matt said.

"Sure, let's go!" he said jumping in his car and pulling out after Matt.

--------------------

"Hey mom!" Matt called walking into the small farmhouse.

"Hey Ms. Ritter!" Junior called right after him grabbing a freshly baked cookie off the counter.

"Hey boys! There's cookies in the kitchen. Help yourself!" she called back. The two boys just started laughing. They had already grabbed like 5 each. Ms. Ritter, or Jean walked into the kitchen. She gave the boys a weird look.

"What? You said help yourself," Matt slured with a mouth full of cookie.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she said walking besdie him giglling. "Oh yeah, but the way. We have a new hand coming today. She is going to be staying into the motor home out there. Pablo is bringing her by anytime now."

"I know. She is in some of my classes," Matt said walking outside Junior following him stealing a few more cookies.

"So, how is Oklahoma doing?" Juior asked talking about there best race horse.

"Not as good as we were hoping, how about Avatar?"

"Great as always. Oh and look, there's Pablo with my woman, I'll see you later!"Junior said awlking off to the petite brunette getting out of the blue truck.

------------

_Kris' POV_

I got out of the blue truck and stepped out onto a gravel driveway. I looked around and saw these two boys that I recognized from school looking at me. They were both so cute. I grabbed my three duffel bags out of the back of the truck. Pablo walked around to the side of the truck I was on.

"Matt and Junior," he said. He must have saw me looking at the guys.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"Come on. I'll show you around," Pablo said. He first led her to a trailer. "This is where you'll be staying. The bathroom had shampoo and conditioner and everything else you will need. And there are towels. Put your stuff on the bed and I'll finish showing you around." Pablo told me. I looked around the tiny trailer feeling so closed in. I felt like I was goiong to have an attack or something. "And at 6. dinner will be served. So if your not done, just go to the house. Ms. Ritter will be here to meet you in a little while."

"Okay," I said putting a fake smile on my face. I wanted to be back in Kentucky were I belonged. I was tired of this place. Why did I steak the car. Why did I get sent to California. Why did I get sent here? I was asking myself all these questions. I'm sure there was a reason. But I didn't want to be patient and find the answer. I took a deep breath and began to unpack my stuff putting it where I figured it could go. I looked at my cell phone. It was only five. I still had an hour before dinner. I walked out of my new trailer and saw Pablo by a practice track. I quickly walked towards him. I saw one of the boys riding a gorgeous chesnut around the track.

"This is Henry and Todd, Kris," Pablo told me showing me a young boy and an older man.

"Nice to meet you Kris," they both said.

"Pleasure," I smiled. I turned my attention to the track. Back in Kentucky I lived on a racehorse farm. My dad was the owner. I always rode the horses during training but never in a race. Though I always wanted to. Here was my chance. I watched, Matt, I think his name was ride. No wonder this horse never won anymore. I mean, look at how that guy rides him.

"You wanna give him a go?" Pablo asked me.

"Sure," I said with a big smile going across my face.

Pablo called Matt or whoever he was over and gestured for me to come over. "Kris is Flying Pegasus. Peggy, This is Kris," Pablo said "introducong" the us. I was standing face to face with a dapple grey thoroughbred around 16.3 hands. He had big brown eyes and large nostrils. _Typical Thoroughbred_ I thought. I mounted the grey and sat lightly in the blue saddle. I turned the big boy facing the way we were going. I kicked him to go and then instinct took over. I lifted myself in the saddle with a light hand on the rein. The horse was picking up speed as we were going. Half way around I could tell why they named him Flying Pegasus. I really felt like I was flying. With a proper rider, this horse could go all the way to the top.

The ride ended too soon.

"That was amazing. You just broke his record in a workout," Todd said looking from me to the stopwatch in amazment.

"Thanks.," I said flattered. _I really could begin to like it here_

A/N-okay there is chapter number two.I hoope you Liked it. Please review.


End file.
